Nicolao Nerio
Nicolao Nerio - He is one of the Thousands. His element is electricity and his power includes Magnetics. Personality Appearance he is about six foot eight and very fit. he wears a Mirror mask constantly. he has a sword by his right side and gauntlents on his wrists. he doesnt wear a shirt which he states is because it would catch on fire if he did. he has a black sash and black pants along with combat boots that have metal inside the bottom of the shoes. Abilities Nicolao is as strong as he needs to be. He only takes damage if he allows it. Being extreamly powerful and holding himself back he fights to protect others from himself. Often losing fights sometimes simply because he understands that letting his opponent survive will better them or the world later. He does not fight to become stronger because he is extreamly strong himself. Electricity Manipulation - Can control electricity, lightning, magnetic fields, and Metal. He is the most powerful of his kind. his power is so great that he cannot draw his sword without his magentic force breaking it apart. his sword brings it back form like a whip. he is fast enough to cause teleportation. he has been shown to be able to use many forms of his powers from lifting a giant warship to ripping apart the Ziggurat out from under it's foundation just using the metal in the building. Thousands Second Form - in this form he is extreamly powerful. near the battle for The Ziggurat he shows that his power has to be contained. long term exposer to his magnetic fields or electricity barriers can mess up even the earth's magnetic rotation and connection to the sun. his precence can make cellphones unable to work as well as anything else in the area making him sucessful in stealth missions. In this form he has Electrokinetic Wing Manifestation - In his second form he can make wings on his body as if they are second limbs or just a new kind of attack or defence. Also carries five pounds of iron sand that he can manipulate to anything. also uses a long Superconducted staff of metal that makes a lightning bolt like weapon he uses. Metal in the bottom of his shoes allow him to fly. At one point he gets ahold of Vlad's black power suit. "Kuroi Ryuu". (Electricity manipulation, Electricity Mimicry, ElectroMagnetic Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Metal Mimicry, Teleportation, ((Recently, Digital Mimicry, Technology Manipulation when technology advanced)), mind control and sensing people from a large distance because of iron in blood, Flight, Enhansed speed, strength, and agility, can be intangable, Age Shifting, can destruct metal objects with electricity (provides more metal sand), and can create storms for extra electricity. He is seemingly able to teleport, but this needs concentration because he charges his energy and literally moves instantly to another area. He can't move while charging. His base speed is about 3700 meters per second. Moving the speed of a lightning bolt. With his second form he is even stronger than that being able to reach speeds of 186,000 meters per second, the speed of light. Few have seen his final form but Julius said that his speed would cause black holes by moving. The force needed to do that is powerful enough to rip a hole in the gravitational force of an object. Aside from being able to move so fast he also is powerful attacks. He can also reach the temperatures of a lightning bolt as well. Which is roughly 50,000 degrees farenheight. In his second form it actually cools to about 10,000 degrees. which is still no small matter, it is the temperature of the surface of the sun.